Snow White
by xYaoiGirlx
Summary: [TohruYuujiro] The princesses have been promoting the newest event contest: a date with their choice of Snow White.  And just where does Tohru keep disappearing off to?  And why is he wearing normal school clothes the day the results are announced?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Princess; I'm using the characters as my puppets.

Snow White by Yaoi Girl

"And just where do you think you're running off to?" Yuujiro murmured darkly, though still waving to please his crowd, to Tohru who was currently slinking away.

"Bathroom!" he smiled nervously before turning and dashing away.

"Tch, like I believe that," he muttered before plastering on a smile.

"How's come Kouno gets to go but I can't?" Mikoto whined, his pout alone drawing gasps and calls of adoration from the growing group of hormonal driven teenage males.

"Because," the blonde continued smiling. "You've already been four times within the past hour and a half."

Yuujiro was smart enough to know that Tohru was up to something, and skipping out on his duties no doubt. But what he was up to he was unsure of.

And this was no small event that they were currently promoting.

It was new this year to the princess' after much popular demand from the students, and Arisada seen no harm in it. In fact, he gave it his full support, as well as the other student council reps and Natasho-sempai who was frantically working on his newest design.

"Do we really have to go on a date with someone?" Mikoto continued to whine as they left that area of the building to begin their club rounds. "What is Arisada kaichou thinking?"

"Who knows?" Yuujiro sighed as he adjusted the cuff on his sleeve.

Their newest event was, given the upcoming winter season, a contest in order to go out with their choice of the princesses. So that meant that three people could win in all. And the theme just so happened to be 'Snow White' courtesy of Natashou-sempai.

The contest consisted of three events that anyone could take during their free time over the course of one week. And the events were: wrestling, running, and dinner etiquette. Arisada had to make sure that, in case anything happened during the date, the person with the princess could protect her, run to save her or protect her from harm, and of course, you couldn't be seen dining in just any place with a princess! Sakamoto-sama and the rest of the student council had their hands tied with the event, in that they were the judges. Only the best for their princesses!

Once the two teens had finished with their rounds, and still no word or sight of Tohru, they changed and headed back to the dorms, both teens complaining vehemently and plotting on getting their blue haired friend back dearly for abandoning them in a time of need.

Yuujiro growled as he closed his door, finding Tohru's dress spread and accessories neatly placed across the bottom bunk and his boots placed together beneath the bed, but no sign of Tohru.

'And to think that I thought that _maybe_ he wasn't feeling good and he came back to get some rest…' he mused as he began to strip from his school uniform into regular clothes. They had been working for many long hours all this past week. And _thankfully_ today was the last day of the contest. Now they just had to wait for the results on Monday.

After he had finished changing, the blonde sat at his desk, idly skimming an ice cream shop's menu that he had picked up last week when he, Akira, Mikoto, and Tohru had gone out. Ice cream sounded so nice at the moment for some reason; maybe to cool himself off?

But it was nearly**winter**.

"Oh, Yuu-chan!" Tohru chirped as he entered their room, toweling his hair dry. "You want to go out for ice cream I take it."

"Not with you, traitor," he hummed as he found a particular flavor that sounded very enticing.

"Traitor?" he inquired as he sat on his bed, mindful of the dress.

"Yeah, you know where you just left Mikoto and me to tame the beasts alone and you never came back. Sound familiar?" he asked as he turned in his chair, an eyebrow arched in question.

"I really did go to the bathroom!" he pouted somewhat. "But when I came back, you guys had left _me_!"

"It shouldn't take you that long to use the bathroom," the blonde pointed out as he stood, fishing around in their closet for his jacket.

"It didn't, but I ran into some people and I couldn't get away! Really!" Tohru tried to defend himself, but failed miserably.

"Sure, I believe you," Yuujiro said in a tone that could only be translated as 'I don't believe you at all' as he pushed his arms through the sleeves, zipping his jacket and turning for the door. "Are you coming or not?"

"But I thought…"

"I just said I believe you, didn't I?" he smirked. Truth was he didn't want to be out alone. Although with Tohru with him, they'd still be hit on by guys no matter where they went. It was just better to travel with someone else.

The bluenette smiled as he hung his towel up on one of the ladder rungs to dry while Yuujiro tossed him his jacket.

"Should we invite Miko-chan?" Tohru asked as they left their room a few minutes later.

"If you can get him off the phone," he sighed as they walked past the smiling teen, opting to leave him be. "How was your trip home last week?"

Tohru smiled as he pulled his hood over his damp hair, also shielding his blush. "It was fun."

"And you're still not engaged to Sayaka, right?" the blonde grinned.

"Ha ha," he mocked laughed as he tucked his hands in his pockets. "She asked how we were doing though."

"We?" Yuujiro inquired as he turned to face his friend. "But we told her…!"

"Yeah, I know we told her that it was just a lie to get her to leave me alone, but she's determined that we're lying," he said as he turned to grin sheepishly. "She said we over defended ourselves and that even if we weren't really together, we were hiding what we felt from each other."

The blonde couldn't think of a single thing to say to deny what his friend had just relayed, so he opted for smiling and shaking his head.

"Ne, Yuu-chan? What do you think of this whole Snow White date thing?" Tohru offered for conversation a few awkward moments later. He had been hoping that his friend would at least say _something_ about what Sayaka had said.

"Work is work," he shrugged. "It's not like they're allowed to do anything like kiss us. They're only allowed to hold our hand or arm, so it's not that bad."

"So it doesn't gross you out that you _know_ that you're dating a guy, although it's not really a mutual thing?"

"The whole princess thing is disgusting in its own way, but I don't really mind. Besides, if I had sexual preferences, do you think I'd really be willingly going to Fujirmori?" he grinned, rolling his eyes to glance at Tohru's expression.

"You mean you…?"

"I kissed you, didn't I?" he asked as he fully turned his head to his friend, cocking it slightly while the smirk widened.

Tohru unexpectedly blushed and turned to face forward, coughing to cover his embarrassment. Yuujiro looked too attractive for his own good, especially when he looked at him like _that_. Maybe his sneaking away from his duties would pay off after all.

As they ended their conversation, Tohru held the door open to the ice cream parlor, motioning with a slight bow for the princess to enter before him, following Yuujiro soon after.

"What do you want? My treat," the bluenette grinned to the somewhat shocked teen beside him.

"If anything, I should be treating _you_. I invited you after all."

"Stop being so uptight for once and let me take care of everything," he protested as he fished around in his pocket for some money. "Now what do you want?"

The blonde turned his face away with the slightest of blushes as he mumbled, "Mango sherbet."

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" he teased as he then gently pushed Yuujiro away. "Go find us a seat."

Yuujiro_really_ wanted to smack him, not only for embarrassing him, but for the fact that he really didn't have to worry about picking out a seat. They were the only ones there!

With a defeated sigh, however, he trudged over to a corner seat and plopped down, placing his chin in his palm as he watched Tohru patiently waiting for their ice cream. He couldn't help but stare at his pale face, his vibrant azure eyes, or those pale, inviting lips. Hell, he couldn't take his eyes off the way Tohru _stood_. He wore those tight fitting jeans to tease him, he was sure of it.

And maybe he shouldn't have been openly staring for so long because it seemed that Tohru had felt eyes on him, and so had turned to smile and shake his head ever so slightly at the blonde, who was oblivious that he was being watched in return until a bright tinge of pink exploded across Yuujiro's cheeks and he turned his head away, almost pouting.

"Here you are, my dearest princess," he announced as he placed the mango sherbet before the stiffly sitting blonde. He then took his own seat, smiling in delight.

"Thanks," he mumbled before slowly relaxing, taking the spoon into his hand with the first bite of mango goodness. After then next few bites Yuujiro looked like he was in heaven.

"Let me try," Tohru purred, licking his lips enticingly as he watched the spoon slowly float his way by an entranced blonde. "Not bad."

Yuujiro blinked rapidly a couple times before pulling the spoon from between Tohru's lips, frowning as he dipped it back in his sherbet, idly eyeing his friend's choice of ice cream. Some kind of Pineapple Orange mixture of sherbet.

And those eyes didn't go unnoticed by Tohru as he scooped up a fair amount onto his spoon before cautiously slipping a hand under Yuujiro's chin before offering the sherbet to him.

At first the blonde naturally protested as he tired to back away, but didn't get much of a chance when he had the spoon already between his lips that were open to protest.

And the low moan of obvious deliciousness did nothing for Tohru's pants, nor did Yuujiro's eyes that said he was in total ecstasy at the flavor dancing on his taste buds. Nor did the reaction upon Tohru's features go unnoticed by Yuujiro, who mental smirked.

"Can I have some more?" he asked as he licked his lips slowly, eyeing Tohru then the sherbet none to innocently.

"S-sure," the blunette managed as he scooped up some more before offering it to the blonde.

The spoon went in _way_ to sensually, he decided as he watched and listened intently to the expressions and muffled moans, too terrified to tear his eyes away from Yuujiro's even after he finished. How had the tables flipped so easily?

The blonde smirked and went back to eating his sherbet as though nothing had happened, leaving the bluenette to sit there in momentary shock before idly returning to his own dessert.

Yuujiro had since finished his sherbet and disposed of his empty container while Tohru opted for finishing what little bit he had left on the walk back to the dorms. And said container with remaining goodness almost fell to the pavement as Yuujiro unexpectedly wrapped his arms around one of Tohru's, complaining that he was getting cold and leeching body heat.

Tohru didn't complain though; it felt nice having someone draped all over you, even though it was a guy. But not just any guy. The guy he had taken those stupid tests for to win a date with.

There was nothing in the rules stating that a princess couldn't take them. They were guys, so they were entitled to try!

And the following day when Tohru vanished into thin air, Natasho-sempai was having a field day with making a tux worthy of princess. Arisada had called him late the night before and told him that he was one of the winners, and Yuujiro couldn't have been more curious as he heard the bluenette whisper _his_ name into his cell phone at that ungodly hour to who knows who.

And come Monday morning at the announcement ceremony, Yuujiro was more than upset to see Tohru in the school uniform standing beside him and was more than shocked as he felt Tohru's fingers twine with his own on stage as the winners were announced.

* * *

Squee! I_finally_ finished watching Princess Princess two days ago and I've been working on this ever since. I _love _Tohru and Yuujiro together; don't really care who's seme or uke…Just them together is love!

Review please! You know you want to!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own PuriPuri; I'm only using the characters as my puppets!

Snow White

At the sight of the Tohru-hime and Yuujiro-hime holding hands – the bluenette smiling and waving meekly while the blonde stood somewhat stiff and still in a state of shock – cat calls and cheers erupted throughout the gymnasium.

Mikoto, though still trying his best to edge away from his appointed date – though he had to admit that the guy wasn't that bad looking – peered around said date to his friends, containing himself from crying out in his own state of shock and surprise.

"Since when…?!" he managed as his eyes widened ever further than before.

Yuujiro simply stared blankly at his red headed friend while Tohru turned a lovely shade of pink, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment and emitting a nervous laugh.

As Arisada-kaichou went on with other announcements the 'other' date was escorted off the stage to return to his spot while the princesses made their way behind the plush curtain.

"So _this_ is why you abandoned us the other day?!" Mikoto nearly shrieked no sooner than they were concealed, whirling around to face the two. "But why _him_?! He can handle himself with a drooling fangirling guy! I _can't_ and you know it!"

"Why me indeed…" the blonde hummed as he turned to face the bluenette who was squirming on the spot, his amber eyes dangerous slits.

"Can we, ano…talk about this somewhere more…private?" he mumbled as he looked to the floor nervously, unable to withstand that questioning glare. Did he make the wrong decision in doing this for one stupid meaningless little date?

Thankfully those menacing eyes closed, much softer looking when they reopened. "Yeah. Mikoto, go ahead and go change," the blonde sighed, the redhead dashing off instantly before Yuujiro could get another word out. "Let's go."

Tohru was rather grateful that Yuujiro's tone was no longer threatening as he followed his fellow princess out the side doors of the gym, across the courtyard, into the dorms, and to the P-Room where he locked the door so that Mikoto, should he get the urge, couldn't interrupt them.

"Why _did_ you pick me and not defenseless little Miko-chan?" the blonde inquired as he stepped gracefully across the floor so as not to slip on his stockings and fall; if only Natasho-sempai knew that his dresses were leaving the Home Ec. Room more and more frequently, he was sure the designer would overload and pass out on the spot, fearful that his beautiful creations would be ruined on this or snagged on that.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tohru sighed, raking a hand through his blue locks nervously as he remained just inside their bedroom door. His eyes, however, were not focused on the blonde who was currently, carefully, unzipping and removing his dress, but to his desk and staring through a text book as he pulled in his wandering thoughts.

The blonde princess didn't answer right away, which worried Tohru greatly as he continued staring through that book, his mind no longer wanting to function; it just wanted to relax and forget everything around him.

Despite his best efforts to remain in his trance, he found his eyes following the neutral face and body language of his friend as he had since finished removing his dress and accessories and started rummaging around in the closet and dresser for clothes to wear. Somehow, through all of this movement and silence, not once did Tohru's mind register that Yuujiro was, in fact, walking around in only his lacy panties – they came with the dress – showing off his smooth legs and flat stomach…

Once Yuujiro had finally had all his clothing, to include normal underwear rather than lacy pink ones, and dressed, he turned to fully face the bluenette who was sporting a somewhat nervous and pouty look.

"Can you honestly say that you like me?"

"Yes."

"But yet you didn't once openly drool or try to touch me just now?"

"Why should I? I may be just another guy to you, but I can never see you as just a piece of walking meat to pleasure me. You mean more to me than that."

The blonde smirked in his traditional way, hands poised on his cocked hips while he studied his friend.

"So you honestly took those ridiculous tests for one date with me not knowing how I would react or take it?"

The bluenette nodded shyly.

"Honestly…" Yuujiro muttered as he closed his eyes, straightening his position before striding over to the other boy. "You didn't have to do all that for a date. All you had to do was ask," he whispered in slight annoyance as his fingers brushed along Tohru's jaw line, finally coming to a rest in those soft blue locks as their eyes locked.

Finally, after receiving reassurance from his friend, Tohru smiled and pulled the blonde to his body in a tight embrace, which was equally given in return as Yuujiro buried his nose in the crook of Tohru's neck, nuzzling innocently.

Yuujiro desperately wanted to lift his head, place a hand on Tohru's cheek and kiss him, but Tohru was the one who won the date, thus he should be the man and make all the moves.

But he didn't. He _couldn't_. It was all too new for him to actually be able to touch someone else; Sayaka would never have let him get that far with his previous girlfriends.

Yuujiro could feel the tension growing within his friend as the grip around his waist tightened fractionally and his body heat skyrocketed. He knew Tohru _wanted_ to do _something_ other than just simply hold him, but he wasn't quite ready for that step. He could wait.

Tohru needed something, _anything_ to break the embrace without feeling awkward, his eyes landing on the frilly pink dress of Yuujiro's…

"You should probably take the dress and things back before Natasho-sempai has a meltdown," he whispered into the blonde's ear, gently moving some stray blonde locks behind it. All he could bring himself to do was place a kiss to Yuujiro's cheek before slowly backing away from the other's arms.

"You're right," he agreed as he stepped back over to his princess attire, carefully gathering the items. And no sooner than he was stepping out of their bedroom did Tohru hear Yuujiro's voice again. "And Tohru, you don't have to force yourself to do anything you're not ready to do. Just play things out as they come; do what feels natural. I'll be here with you through every step; I'll learn with you, so there's no need to be embarrassed or flustered."

"Thanks, Yuu-chan," he murmured as a pink tinge rose to his cheeks; he never had been very good at being subtle.

* * *

There will be another chapter or two coming eventually. I had to rewatch PuriPuri to get back my inspiration for this fic, but it was worth it!

Reviews are love!


End file.
